1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of golf swing aids and particularly to a swing aid to assist with training a user to obtain and maintain the optimum angel between their forearms.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many golf aids on the market directed to providing a user with a “better” swing.
These include a variety of golf aids which are directed to maintaining or promoting the correct wrist angle during the swing and also numerous aids are directed to creating a smoother and more even tempo in the swing. Many of the golf aids directed to maintaining or promoting the correct wrist angle during the swing have devices or components which abut the wrist during the swing. For this reason alone, they generally impinge on free movement of the wrist thereby creating a more artificial and therefore less repeatable swing.
Some of these aids are adapted to be used indoors but typically without the use of a club.
The inventor of the present invention has surprisingly found that if a golfer controls the angle between their forearms during the swing, the swing mechanics, including plane and tempo are greatly improved.
It will be clearly understood that, if a prior art publication is referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that the publication forms part of the common general knowledge in the art in Australia or in any other country.